Just a Matter of Time
by xlightersintheair
Summary: For years he decided to live for himself, by his own rules. Even if that meant defying everything his girlfriend wanted for them. In a moment of truth, he's forced to decide between the life he wants, and the life he so desperately needs. Which will he choose? (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, DANIE!)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **So, this is an extremely late birthday present for one of my besties on this site, Danie! (CelticPrincessx3) She is the most wonderful person ever, always willing to hear my crazy story ideas and helping me out when I get stuck. I hope you like it, Danie, love ya! This story got so long that I had to cut it into three parts, they'll all be uploaded at the same time, so no need to wait for more!

Also, there is talk of drugs and alcohol in this story, discretion advised if you're not into that sort of thing. It's nothing too bad though. It got Rated T for a reason!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>He felt a pain shoot through his body when he shifted positions in bed, it must've been one hell of a night, last night. Finally opening his eyes he was greeted by very dim lighting, white walls, the TV playing softly in the background. Once his vision cleared up he noticed his brother and his wife talking to a man in a long white lab coat. Needles were stuck in his arm, IV's taped in place, there were even tubes stuck up his nose.<p>

"Where the hell am I? What's going on?"

His throat felt like there were cotton balls stuffed down it, he was surprised that he could even get anything out. He was thankful that it was enough to get Matt's attention; he excused himself from his current conversation and hurried to his side. Worry was written all over his face as he looked down at him, the guy looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Jeff, thank God you're awake! I was scared out of my mind!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?" after an attempt to sit up caused too much pain to run through his body, he laid back down, "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?" after Jeff shook his head, he continued, "You overdosed last night. You had twice the legal limit of alcohol in your blood, and they found traces of cocaine in your system. We should be planning your funeral right now, bro."

Eyes wide with shock, he looked hastily around his hospital room. Overdose? How could that even be possible? He hadn't done that since he was a teenager! Back then it was because he wanted to end his life, could that be the reason he's here right now? Or had he just simply lost control?

Sighing, he looked back at his older brother, "I – I don't even know what to say right now."

"You can start by telling me why. Did you and Trish get into another fight?"

"Trish?"

"For fucksake, your girlfriend, Trish Stratus? You've been dating for almost four years now… am I ringing any bells?"

After a brief moment of silence it seemed like his memory switch, switched back to on; and he remembered it all.

* * *

><p><em>Straightening the collar of his shirt, he took one last look in the mirror, then decided that he was ready for his night out on the town. This came up just a couple hours ago, an old friend of his was in town for the night; and they decided on dinner and some drinks. It would be a great time to just catch up with him.<em>

_He was already out the front door, sliding into his front seat when her __**Ford Focus **__pulled in next to his __**Fusion**__. Her door hadn't even closed yet before she was at his side wanting to know where he was going._

"_I'm heading to a restaurant to see Dwight."_

"_Dwight?" he noticed confusion begin to come over her, until her chocolate brown eyes shot back to his green ones, "Dwight Blake? Your druggie friend? The one that got you locked up years ago? No Jeff, you've been sober too long to even think about being around him."_

_Rolling his eyes, he climbed out of the car and stood face to face with her, "You see, this is why I shouldn't have told you anything! You're always so negative towards my friends."_

"_You make it easy to be negative about them, Jeff! They are all good for nothing, plus they always seem to be causing trouble." Reaching out and grabbing his arms, she pulled him closer to her, "Why don't you stay home with me? We'll order pizza and watch __**Netflix**__?"_

_Looking into her eyes, smelling her perfume, feeling her body up against his… it would've been so easy to throw her over his shoulders, and take her inside. Unfortunately, he was stubborn and he needed to prove a point. He was a grown man and if he wanted to go out and have some drinks with an old friend, then he would. A couple drinks wouldn't hurt him anyway. _

"_No, Trish, Dwight is waiting for me. I have to go."_

_The softness in her eyes quickly turned to stone with every word he said, "Fine. Go on then, go see Dwight, see how much trouble he gets you in, then notice how he's nowhere to be found when you need him."_

_Letting go of him, she went to her car and unloaded the things out of the trunk before slamming it shut and heading towards the house. When he told her that he'd be home after a while, she turned around and stated, "You know what? I don't give a damn if you come home or not."_

_When she slammed the front door, he slammed his own door and sped off into the night._

* * *

><p>When his mind went blank again, he looked over at Matt, "Yeah, we did get in an argument, over me going to see Dwight."<p>

"Dwight?! That piece of shit that had you locked up for almost two years?!"

"Yeah, and obviously that was a mistake, has she come by?"

"Who, Trish? She came by earlier, but she had to get to work. She may come by later."

Before Jeff could say anything more, and elderly woman in scrubs walked in holding an envelope, "So sorry to interrupt, but I have a letter for a Mr. Jeff Hardy?"

"That would be me." Once the letter was in his hand he quickly tore it open, "It's from Trish."

Running his fingers through his jet black hair, the elder Hardy sighed, "Reby and I will give you some time alone. Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head, he watched as the two exited his room; once he knew that he was completely alone, he took a deep breath and focused on the letter…

**Jeff,**

** If you're reading this, which means that my deepest fear didn't come true. I am so thankful for that. When I got the call late last night, I immediately rushed to the hospital; I couldn't keep my tears back! As I held your hand in the room, I was just a mess. The doctor said to hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Do you know how badly that affected me? I didn't know what to do! To watch the man I love suffer and not be able to help ate me up inside. I couldn't bear it anymore, so when Matt and Reby showed up I told them that I had to get to work for a couple hours. I went to my office and cried the entire day, unsure of what my next step should be. Then, a moment of clarity hit me… I've known about the life you lived since the first day I met you. The booze, weed and pills; my love for you allowed me to turn a blind eye. If I didn't see it, it didn't happen, you know? But this? Almost losing you forever to these demons, is downright scary. I can't ignore it anymore, you need help.**

** Here's a number to a rehabilitation clinic a couple hours away, a friend of mine runs it. He said that he's willing to help, if you're willing to get it. And if not? Then you can come get your things as soon as you're able, you're choice. I'm so sorry, I just can't do this anymore.**

** Love,  
>Trish<strong>

A tear fell down his face as he read that last line. Without her, he knew he wouldn't make it in this life. She's what kept him from falling apart. But he's also tried life without the demons in his life, and he failed miserably. It was to the point that he began lying to her about his sobriety, just so she'd get off his back. He paid a kid to take his tests for him, what was important to him was that he got to keep all his vices; he never had to sacrifice anything.

What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>an: **What did y'all think? Let me know in a review, please! Danie, I hope you liked it! What is Jeff going to do?!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Here is part two! Like I said, all of it is going up together, so if I got any reviews on Ch. 1, THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later.<strong>

"Trish, honey, breakfast is ready!"

"Be down in a minute!" rising out of her bed, the brunette tied her hair in a messy ponytail and headed downstairs. She had been staying at her parents' house for the past week, partly because one of her cousins was due to get married the coming weekend, but mostly because she couldn't stand to be home alone anymore. It was all just getting to be too much to handle.

Upon getting to the dining room, she kissed both of her parents, and sat at her usual spot. Her mom had cooked up quite the meal, pancakes, eggs, toast and ham; it all looked delicious. The family said a quick prayer, and then served themselves.

"The Leafs play today, you gonna catch the game with me, Tish?"

"Mm, what time? Mom and I have to meet with Aunt Sally and Susan for mani-pedis today."

"Not till five or so."

Trish nodded, "We should be back by then, I'll bring the beer?"

"That's my girl!"

Smiling the two turned back to their respective plates, watching hockey was their favorite past time. They hadn't been able to do so for the past few years; except through the occasional Skype session. She was such a daddy's girl it was insane, she credited that to the massive spoiling he did during her younger years. She was his one and only princess, and he made sure that she knew that.

Once everyone was done, she and her mom cleaned up the kitchen, then went their separate ways to get ready for their day. They were due to meet her aunt and cousin in a couple hours and they didn't want to be late. Especially since they knew that they would probably be there at least an hour before… they were such prompt people. While she was going through her bedside desk for a pair of earrings, she felt her fingers run across something with a glossy feel to it.

When she pulled it out, she saw that it was a picture of her and Jeff from the last time they came to Canada. It was dated December 2010, they were in town for Christmas; his first time meeting her family. They were a bit skeptical at first, her dad thought that he was her driver. Once they got passed the rainbow hair and tattoos, they saw the _real _him. The man she had fallen so hard for.

Wiping a stray tear from her face, she decided to put the picture back in its place. Oh, how much she missed that man! She almost regretted sending him to rehab, but she knew that it was for his own good. He so desperately needed it. She knew that he had been checked in, thanks to Jake – her friend and the director of the place – but that was all she knew… he hadn't called, written, _nothing_.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, she brought her attention to it, "Yes?"

"Are you almost ready? Your aunt called and said that they were on the way to the salon."

"Oh yes, just getting my sandals."

Within minutes the two Stratus girls were in her mother's _Range Rover _heading into town. As usual an 80's station was playing softly through the speakers, it's what she liked best about riding with her mom. It offered her a bit of nostalgia, and gave her a break from all the new music of today. She knew that the car ride would be mostly silent, her mom liked to focus on one thing at a time; especially when it came to driving.

Closing her eyes for the time being, she decided that now would be a good time to think for a while. Of course her mind drifted to her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, since they hadn't officially broken up she didn't know where they stood. She still loved him so much, it hurt to not know how he was doing. Did he ever wonder about her?

She hated the way things had turned out, she felt like she did everything completely wrong. That note was something she thought about constantly, every word went through her mind; she deeply regretted even giving it to the nurse. Jeff deserved to hear her say what needed to be said, instead of having to read it. He must think so lowly of her, hell, she didn't even blame him for not wanting to keep in touch.

That didn't stop her heart from aching, though.

Feeling the car come to a slow stop, the brunette opened her eyes and saw that they had reached their destination. _Stylish Nails _was actually closed for the day, opened only for the four women; her uncle had paid a hefty price to reserve it solely for them. It was chump change to the business man though; so he didn't mind it at all. The Stratus men had a knack for spoiling their women.

Once everyone said their hellos, the group made their way inside and got everything situated for themselves. Opting for only a pedicure, Trish and Susan made their way over to the chairs on the far side of the building. As soon as they were seated, the massage chairs were amped up and she felt immediate relaxation come over her. This was exactly what the doctor ordered.

"I always thought that you'd be the first to get married, Tish."

Smiling, she looked over at her cousin, "Why do you say that, Su?"

"You know_ exactly _why I'm saying that. You and Jeff were supposed to have all of this before me. Remember when we always used to talk about it?"

Nodding her head, the brunette agreed; being that she and Susan were the same age – with Trish only being fifteen days older – she had talked to her about her wedding day for years. Even before she had met Jeff, and thought of that life with him. Everything from the cake, to the decorations, the guest list, dressed. She still had that notebook somewhere, it would just have to be shared with another man now.

"Oh Susan, Jeff and I aren't even together anymore, this is about you and Danny now."

Rolling her eyes, "That's BS. You and Jeff are meant to be, this little snag? It'll be mowed over in no time; he's just fixing himself first. Believe that."

Sighing Trish leaned back against her chair, she wanted so badly to believe in Susan's words; it was just extremely difficult. The Jeff Hardy she knew would be calling, there'd be endless letters coming in the mail; he'd be making an _effort_. The Jeff she knew wouldn't of just left her high and dry like that.

Shooting up from her seat, she looked back at Susan and whispered, "Maybe that's the point, Trish… _maybe that's the point_."

* * *

><p>Hours later, she and her mom were pulling back into the driveway of her childhood home. There was thirty minutes left until the game began, just enough time for her to change into something more comfortable and game appropriate. Her mother had been bugging her about her sudden outburst since they had gotten in the car, she just kept repeating that it was a realization she had made. Something that she couldn't get too in depth about just yet.<p>

The smell of BBQ wings filled her senses as they walked inside, wings were a must have on game days. Her father was a very superstitious man. Heading into the kitchen, she placed the beer in the fridge, then headed up to her bedroom to change. As soon as her _Sundin _jersey was on, she made her way back to the kitchen to grab two bottles, then headed down a set of stairs to the basement.

"Hey dad, here's you bee- Jeff?"

With eyes wide open, she watched as – a now short haired Jeff rose up from his seat. He had bulked up considerably, his tones arms sporting some new tattoos. His green eyes were still as mesmerizing as they had always been. Stopping just a few feet from her; she smelled the familiar scent of the cologne she had always bought for him.

"Trish…"

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Head to chapter three to see what happens! It's the final chapter so, it should be fun for y'all to read!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Here's to the last chapter of this short story! I hope everyone liked it, especially you Danie! Thanks for always being there for me. Oh, and this is a continuation of the last chapter, meaning that they are still in the basement! No time has passed. Also, be prepared for a lot of dialogue, less thoughts more talking! It may also be shorter than the previous two.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll just leave you two alone."<p>

As soon as her dad was out of the room she felt his hands cup her face, "Trish…"

"Jeff, what are you… how did you find me?"

"Ms. Belle, next door. She told me that you would be here."

"Right, I asked her to try and water the plants if she could." Placing the two bottles she had on a nearby table, she looked back at him, "Why did you come here?"

"Because, I decided that I needed to see you. Plus, you changed the locks at the house, so I couldn't wait there."

"So, you just show up at my parents' house?"

"Was that not okay?"

"Of course not!"

Sighing, the southern man nodded his head, "Alright, fair enough, I'll just go then, tell Susan congrats for me. I'll be staying at Matt's, so just come by when you get in? I need to start getting my things from the house."

She watched as he walked towards the staircase, hanging his shoulders, completely defeated. Once he made it about halfway up, she followed, "I waited by the phone for weeks. I checked the mail, my email, _everything_. I needed something and you gave me nothing. Why?"

Walking until he was as step away from her, he said, "I woke up in a hospital bed and I couldn't even remember you. Matt had to jog my memory. Then a nurse hands me a note from you, it tore me about. I tried to kill myself, without you, what was left of me anyway? Then I started thinking, I thought about my mom and dad, I thought about losing them in that car wreck when I was eight. I remembered how I made it through that, then I realized that if I make it out of this; then _maybe _I could get you back."

Before she could say anything, a finger was over her mouth, "I knew your friend would tell you that I was there. I too waited by a phone, waited for mail. I needed _you_ and I got nothing."

"That is not fair, you made me do that! I didn't want you to think that all you needed to do was show up. I wanted you to finish."

"Not fair? What's not fair is being left high and dry to deal with the darkest of demons, alone. I did what you asked me to do, did you not think that hearing your voice; hearing you encourage me would help me finish?" grabbing her, he brought her on the step with him, "I needed you, Trish. I _still _need you."

Before she could react to anything, she felt his lips crash against hers. Hands placed firmly on her hips. The familiar taste of him caused a jolt of adrenaline to run through her body.

Forcing herself away from him, she pushed him back, "Damnit, Jeff."

"What?"

"What?! You can't just come in here and think that everything is okay! I don't even know if I can trust you!"

"I've been clean and sober for the past four months, two spent in the facility and two out of it. I've been working with Matt at his wrestling school, teaching kids the basics, just like we used to." Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and handed her a small pamphlet, "I have to go to meetings twice a month, I get tested every week; if I hadn't passed those, or missed any of the meetings, my ass would be in jail right now."

Looking through the book, she saw that he was right. All his check-ins for his meetings were initialed by the therapist; his test results were negative. He has a life coach that he talks to constantly, and he receives his paychecks from the school. All those dates were marked off in the calendar area.

Handing the book back to him, she sighed, "How long is this clean and sober thing going to last? You've lied about it before, how do I know that this isn't just another scam?"

"Because I came here, I came to you. Last time you had kicked me out, you knew that I didn't have a place to go, because Matt wasn't talking to me. I was basically living in the streets, you told me that if I gave it all up; you'd take me back. All I wanted back then was a place to stay, all I want now is _you_."

Hearing those last words caused tears to run down her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and dug her face into his chest, "I've missed you so much, Jeff."

"I've missed you too," placing a finger under her chin, he brought her eyes to his, "Give me this last chance, Trish. Let me prove to you that I am a changed man. Please?"

She hesitated for a moment, not because she wasn't sure about what to say, but because she got lost in those sea green eyes for a bit, "Okay, I have faith in you, in _us_. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, forever."

Their lips were together once more, the chemistry sizzling between them. Their bodies pressed together, this is what they had been missing all these months. If there was ever any doubt in their minds about their future, they were quickly diminished. They needed each other, more than any person had ever needed another.

If there was one thing they knew for certain, it was this: there journey together was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **THE END! How did y'all like it? This was a really fun thing for me to write, Trish and Jeff are just the best type of couples to write about; so much chemistry! There may be more from me with these two.

DANIE! I really hope you liked what I put up for you, I am so sorry that I took forever getting this posted; but here it is any way. I'm only a month late. lol


End file.
